Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition)
| formation = March 1990 | first = Gerald A. Cann | website = Official Website }} The Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) (abbreviated ASN RDA) is a civilian office of the United States Department of the Navy. The Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) requires Senate confirmation, and engages in duties as directed by the United States Secretary of the Navy.10 U.S. Code 5016 re ASN duties The office was created in 1990 by merging the duties of the Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Shipbuilding and Logistics) and the Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Engineering and Systems). The Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) is responsible for all of the acquisition functions and programs for the United States Navy and the United States Marine Corps, subject to the guidelines propounded by the Under Secretary of Defense for Acquisition, Technology and Logistics. The Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) is also in charge of the Office of Naval Research. Organization of the Office of the Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) * Principal Military Deputy (Research, Development and Acquisition) * Principal Civilian Deputy (Research, Development and Acquisition) * Deputy Assistant Secretaries of the Navy ** Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Acquisition and Procurement) – DASN AP ** Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Air) – DASN Air ** Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (C4I and Space) – DASN C4I & Space ** Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Expeditionary Programs and Logistics Management) – DASN ELM ** Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (International Programs) – DASN NIPO ** Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Management and Budget) – DASN M&B ** Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development, Test & Evaluation) – DASN RDT&E ** Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Ships) – DASN Ships * Assistant General Counsel of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisitions) * SYSCOM Commanders ** Marine Corps Systems Command – MARCOR SYSCOM ** Naval Air Systems Command – NAVAIR ** Naval Facilities Engineering Command – NAVFAC ** Naval Sea Systems Command – NAVSEA ** Naval Supply Systems Command – NAVSUP ** Office of Naval Research – ONR ** Space and Naval Warfare Systems Command – SPAWAR * Program Executive Officers – PEOs ** PEO for the Joint Strike Fighter – PEO(JSF) ** PEO for Enterprise Information Systems – PEO EIS ** PEO for C4I – PEO C4I ** PEO for Space Systems – PEO Space ** PEO for Littoral Combat Ships – PEO LCS ** PEO for Unmanned Aviation and Strike Weapons – PEO(UASW) ** PEO for Integrated Warfare Systems – PEO IWS ** Direct Reporting Program Program Manager for the Strategic Systems Program – DRPM SSP ** PEO for Submarines – PEO Subs ** PEO for Aircraft Carriers – PEO Carriers ** PEO for the Air ASW Assault, and Special Mission Programs – PEO(A) ** PEO for Tactical Air Programs – PEO(T) ** PEO for Land Systems – PEO Land Assistant Secretaries of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisitions), 1990—Present References External links * Department of the Navy Research, Development & Acquisition * History of Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research Development and Acquisition) Category:United States Navy organization